A data loss prevention (DLP) is for preventing an information leakage. Recently, lots of companies introduce and use a DLP system in order to prevent the information leakage. However, applicable objects and scopes of the DLP system are limited. In addition, there is a digital right management (DRM) method as a different method for preventing the information leakage, and a technic being developed in order to protect copyright of digital contents and limiting users depending on digital contents is used.
The representative methods for preventing the information leakage are mainly classified into three methods. First, the method for preventing the information leakage may be achieved by a user terminal. In this instance, it is achieved by a limitation of media, such as, a prohibition of a data copy to an external storing device of the user terminal, and an external transfer of the limited data by using a security universal serial bus (USB) is allowed. Secondly, the method for preventing the information leakage may be achieved by a server. In this method, the user terminal does not include an additional file store and all data is managed at the server by using a virtual disk and so on. Thirdly, the method for preventing the information leakage may be achieved over a network. In this method, a flow of data is detected through the network in real time, and the flow of the data is blocked if necessary.
On the other hand, these conventional methods of preventing the information leakage have limitations on applicable objects and scopes and are generally used for managing sensitive information in companies. The general users generally use indirect methods of applying a document code or using a compaction program. Also, security after the data leakage may be not secured although the DLP system is used.
[Related Technical Literature]
1. Telephone settlement authentication system and method using IP position information (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0116850)
2. Phone Receipt Mode Conversion Apparatus and Method for Switching to Bell Mode using Mode Change Authentication Information (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2008-0086701)